Ai means Love
by SeaShinobi
Summary: This is a sequel to what I wrote about Ai in the Life is only starting fic , so make sure you read that first. It's gonna me Ai x OC (well she actually exists , but since you don't know her, let's assume she's an oc ). I do not own Uta No Prince-sama
1. Connect

Remember when Ranmaru visited Ai ? If you remember that , then I'm sure you remember him saying something about a girl called Alison , and about how he thought he loved her. Well , here's what happens :  
Ai thought about dropping the idea of inviting Alison to Japan , because , who'd love a robot , well android , like him ? But he just couldn't drop it . He couldn't fall asleep ,and it felt as if his electronic-parts where being crushed when he thought about not seeing her. So he decided he'd just bite the bullet and ask. If she said no , he'd just have to crawl into a corner and rust.  
He quickly got on facebook , and sent the following message to Alison :  
''I ...wanted to ask you...if you wanted to come to..I mean...here ...I'll pay for everything of you can bring your friend too ...So... ?''  
and the reply was  
''O-oh my god.. are you serious... and Selma too? Oh Ai I could Kiss you! Of course i will but you need to promise me one thing first! ''  
Then they continued  
''What's that ?''  
''You need to Bring along Syo-kun or Ittoki-Kun! Selma will flip she loves both of them but Otoya a bit more ''  
''Of course ! Maybe we could all go on ...a picnic or something . The whole quartet night and you and your friend and Otoya . ''  
''Seriously!? oh Ai i'm so happy. Ai...I think i'm falling in love with you over the internet... Like we are connecting... I can't wait to see you again...''  
*Connecting ? She understands me ! * , Ai thought .  
But sadly , Alison had to disconnect soon . Ai then quickly made his way (on the internet) to book the flights for Alison and her good friend Selma. He only booked a one-way trip , since Alison said they weren't sure how long they'd stay for.  
*** * ***  
4 days later Ai was at the airport , carrying a huge sign that said '' ALISON I'M HERE 3 '' According to Reiji , Alison would love something like that. And he was right too , because the moment Alison saw the boy , she completely forgot about me- I mean Selma. She just ran as fast as she could , and jumped into Ai's arms (he almost fell , but he's too ''manly'' to do that )  
''Oh Ai! I've missed you! How are you doing? How's the guys? where are the guys i thought they were suppose to be meeting us?''  
''Alison.''he whispered , loud enough for her to hear , and after a few seconds of just hugging he answered, not letting go of her ''Oh , no not here. We're gonna go somewhere in two days , but it's just me for now. There'll be Otoya later, but don't tell your friend.''  
''Heeey ! Dude , what's up with you leaving me like that ! '' Selma yelled , but then she had to stop and catch her breath. Plus Alison was not paying attention to her , so it was okay .  
*** * ***  
Ai's house was huge. But he explained on the way (in a fancy limo I might add) that he shares the place with Camus. They both payed for it , and now they owned this huge mansion-like place.  
Camus was out but he'd be returning a bit later , so there was no problem. They still got to meet him.  
''Now Selma , your room is that one'' Ai said pointing to the second door on the right of the staircase . ''Leave your stuff there and go outside. Somone is waiting for you.''


	2. Chapter 1,5 Redhair and Guitars

Selma did what Ai told her to and left her stuff in her room , but when she wanted to leaver her guitar (yep , she does play guitar, I just forgot to mention it ) , Ai told her not to , and that she should take it with her. Before I continue ,I'm sure some of you are wondering where Alison is , she's in her room ,well actually in her room's bathroom , taking a shower.

The door closed behind Selma. The first thing she looked at outside , was not the neighbourhood , with beautiful houses and clean streets, nooo, the first thing she looked at was the redhaired boy carrying a guitar case.

''Ah, you must be _Selma-chan_ ! '' he greeted , scratching his cheek in a **very** cute way , '' I'm Ittoki Otoya.''

Even though she was blushing , she thought it be best if she played it cool.

''Yeah , that's me.'' she said in a calm , friendly way '' Pleased to meet you _Otoya-kun_.''

She called him Otoya-kun , that made her soooo happy on the inside, and I'm sure it was noticeable on the outside too .

''So~ Should we get going ?''

Get going? Selma didn't even know what was going on , she didn't even know if this was real. Maybe she just fainted or something when she got out of the plane (she wanted to see Japan for a long time)

''Go ?''

''Yeah. I wasn't sure what to do when Ai-sempai called me and said there's someone I should meet , but I decided to come after all . I think I did the right thing , you seem nice . And you play guitar , so I'm gonna take you to the studio , for us to do a little jam session*.''

They slowly started walking to the studio , just talking all the way there, and getting to know each other better. Both of them probably blushed at least 100 times during their walk.

* * *

This is an extra chapter following the awesome , funny , unique secondary character Selma-chan

Jam Session - It's a term used by musicians. It means musicians get together and improvise :) So , Otoya and Selma were going to play guitar together , without sheet music , just by doing whatever they want to and whatever sounds good ^_^


	3. Losing more than one's mind

***knock knock***

''Can I come in ? '' is what the muffled voice of Ai said behind Alison's door.

''Ai? Oh sorry I'll be out in a second just come sit on the bed, you don't mind if I'm in a towel right?''

''I ..No...I don't think I do.'' , it was the first time this young man-android was going to see a woman in a towel . He was getting excited and nervous at the same time (isn't he cute ?)

'' Oh by the way I brought you something from England!'' Alison announced , smiriking after coming out of the bathroom .

Ai's thoughts upon seeing Alison in a towel were the following : *This is ...the most amazing thing I've seen in my life. I wonder if she'd pose like that if I told her I wanted her as a screensaver ... *****

Snapping back to reality , he quickly said : ''Really ? What is it ? ''

''British Chocolate and tea.''

He blushed : "Thank you ! B-but...I didn't get you anything...''

Tears streaming down her face, Alison objected ''Ai-Ai! You paid for me and Selma to come here... and this big house ...''she paused there for a second ''I should be the one saying sorry... I only got you chocolate''

Hearing Reiji call him Ai-Ai was annoying , but when Alison said it , it was very cute but it hurt seeing her like that and the first thing his heart , well core , told him to do was to hug her, so he did, and he whispered in her ear :

''The chocolate is perfect!"

Alison giggled. ''Ai you're getting wet ''

''That's not a problem.'' he replied , right before kissing her.

* * *

Camus arrived home about 5 mintues after what just happened. The first thing he heard was a young woman's voice :

''D-D-Don't Tease me!''

While taking his shoes off he heard the same voice , moaning.

He went in the living room and sat down. Just waiting. Then he heard another few things, some repeated themselves , some were louder than others , and if you'd ask Camus , some were more annoying than others :

''Ah! ; o-o-oh A-Aiii ! ; More! Nghh!''

Moments after the sounds changed to :

''Harder! Faster! AHHH ! '' and that repeated itself.

* * *

2-3 minutes later , Otoya and Selma were in the living room , hearing the exact sounds Camus was. The two just arrived so they still looked okay , but Camus looked like he could kill an entire city. No , scratch that after another call of :''FASTER!'' , he looked like he could eliminate the whole human race, including himself.

''YOU ! You're her friend ! Go stop the noise ! ''

''I'm sorry , but ...I'd get killed if I tried to .''

''Nonsense.''

''It's true, you just don't know Alison.'' Selma said , sounding very serious.

The sounds made Otoya uncomfortable so he proposed something :

''How about we go eat something ? Sushi maybe ?''

''That's a great idea Otoya-kun! '' Selma agreed and smiled , then looked at Camus.

''Yes,let's do that. Before I lose my mind for good.*

The last thing heard before closing the door was:

''GOD AI-AIIII !''


	4. Just a prank

It was a quiet morning , when Selma woke up. Alison was still sleeping and the door to Ai's room was also closed so he must've been sleeping too , Camus wasn't. He was in the kitchen drinking coffee.  
''Good morning.'' yawned a misty-eyed Selma.  
''Good morning.''  
''What time was it when we came back last night ?''  
''I belive it was a little past 2am''  
Yesterday , Selma , Camus and Otoya were disturbed by some specific sounds and decided to go eat some sushi. They weren't sure how long how long it would be untill the sounds would end , so they came home really late. Alison and Ai were both sleeping when Selma and Camus arrived.  
Selma thought she should wait for the other two residents to come down before she ate breakfast , so she just asked Camus for some coffee and made small talk with him.  
Half an hour later , Ai came down.  
''**You** ! How dare you ! Just thinking about yesterday ! Ugh ! I ca- '' Camus stopped yelling. Ai was laughing like a , who just got in the kitchen (she probably heard Camus yelling ) was laughing as well.  
Selma and Camus were confused. Did those two find it **that** funny ? Were they **that** evil ?  
As if reading their minds Alison tried to pause for a moment:  
''It was a p-prank ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA''  
''Prank?'' chorused Selma and Camus  
Ai , who was now calm , still smiling though , explained  
''Alison asked me if she could ... recreate those sounds , so she could get rid of you. ''  
''Get rid of me ?''  
''Well , of both of you. We started singing after you left.'' Ai further explained.  
''I don't see why you needed to get rid of me.''  
''Because Alison didn't want to sing with you , or Selma around.'' he finished with a smile  
The morning went on with the two of them discussing yesterday's incident and the two girls carefully listening.  
*** * ***  
Later that day , all four of them were in the living room , when Camus's phone rang. He answered it , all important-like and began :  
''Hello. Yes it is I. No , no plans at all. I'm sure neither does he. Well , we do have some guests at the moment. Bring them too you say ? Ah yes. When ? Oh perfect ! Yes. We shall meet there.'' he hung up and clearing his throat he said :  
'' We have a concert with Starish at a club in 2 months. Rehearsals start tomorrow at 11. They said we should bring our guests too. ''  
Ai nodded.  
_''EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK_ ! '' both Selma and Alison jumped up at the same time and starting happy-dancing, Camus looking at them as if they were insane.  
Still dancing Alison looked at Camus and told him not to tell Starish about this moment. He did not respond.


	5. It all starts with cremated Toast

On the day of the rehearsal , Alison was the first one up (_7:45_am) . She was bored so she began making breakfast. She was so happy , she forgot she can't cook anything. First thing she wanted to boil some eggs. Those somehow got burnt. Then she wanted to make some toast , that one got cremated. She tried frying some bacon , but spilled oil on the floor. Only thing she managed to do was pour some coffee in mugs for Camus and Selma and some tea for Ai and her.  
Next one up was Camus(_8:20_am). He almost fainted when he entered the kitchen and saw Alison just standing in front of the oven , staring at it and mumbling something while scratching her head.  
_''I... no... I ...God.''_  
''Ah Camus_-san_ ! What a ...pleasant surprise ? ''  
Camus was completely ignoring her and began cleaning like a freak. First he threw the burnt eggs away , then he cleaned the oven , washed the frying-pan Alison used for the bacon , scrubbed the counter where the cremated toast had been sitting then mopped the floor and voila! the kitchen was clean again. All that happened in less than 15 minutes. Alison didn't move an inch from where she was standing , she was too amazed by Camus's cleaning skills.  
The next one to wake up was Selma (_9:00_) and the last one was Ai (_9:15_)  
Breakfast was served by Camus , kitchen still clean . They all ate quickly , and then went to get dressed. They had to leave soon.  
*** * ***  
Ai was wearing a white T-shirt with and a jacket , black jeans and purple converse.  
Camus was wearing a green shirt , sexy skinny jeans and fancy shoes.  
Selma was wearing her ''_**O**__tak__**u**_'' hoodie , jeans and a pair of blue sneakers.  
Alison was wearing an Alice Cooper T-shirt, rainbow shorts, black tights, rainbow converse and a big rainbow bow (yes, she's a bright person).  
They left at _10:15_ in another one of those fancy limos , and arrived at _10:45_ , that meant 15 minutes earlier. Ai and Camus said they'd go look for the others ,the girls said they need to use the restroom.  
They looked for a sign or something , but they found nothing. So they just looked for something that looked like the toilet. There was a door , just one , on the right side of an empty corridor , so they thought that must've been it , but they were wrong.  
Selma opened the door , and what they saw , almost made them faint.  
A shirtless Ranmaru on top of a shirtless Reiji , making-out in a really , really , **realllyyyyy hot** way.  
**''Fuck me.'**' Selma bluntly said  
And just as bluntly Alison also said : **''No Selma-chan , I think they're going to fuck each other.''**  
Ranmaru heard their voices and turned around, then , in a split-second jumped up and put his T-shirt back on.  
''Alison I think I'm gonna faint.''  
''You can faint after you catch me. That was so...''  
''Yeah...''  
Then , after a moment of silence they both started yelling , apparently they were very happy :  
''OH MY GOD ! THAT ! '' the older one told the other.  
''IT REALLY HAPPENED !''  
''YOU SURE?''  
''I SURE AS FUCK HOPE SOOOO !''  
By the time they were done fangirling , Reiji had his T-shirt on too , and him and Ranmaru were just standing there. Selma was the first one to say something :  
''We're the ones who Camus and Ai brought as guests.''  
Reiji smiled.A still-blushing Ranmaru frowned , and looked down , noticing Alison's outfit:  
''Nice T-shirt.''  
''Thank you.''  
Silence again. Reiji was the one who broke it this time.  
''Soo, shall we go to the rehearsal ? Oh and ...don't mention this to anyone.''  
Alison nodded and said :''We won't , but don't they know ?''  
''They do. But it's complicated. What we were just doing...You know , it's not exactly...'' Reiji replied , slightly blushing.

The couple led the girls to the rehearsal-room. Not everyone was there. Just Otoya , Tokiya , Shou and Cecil . And of course Ai and Camus.  
_''Otoya-kun !_ ''  
'_'Ah Selma-chan !'_' those two greeted eachother , and hugged, Alison rolled her eyes.  
The girls introduced themselves to the other guys. First thing Selma said to Tokiya :  
''Sorry Tokiya-kun ,but I think I'm gonna steal Otoya from you.'' That was one of her bad jokes, to which no one laughed.  
The awkward silence passed quickly since Masato and Ren entered the room  
''Hello everyone ! '' they both said.  
''You must be the girl Otoyan told us about '' Ren grinned and looked at the two of them , Selma and Otoya. They both blushed , but Ren didn't notice. He was too busy noticing the other new girl in the room .''And who might you be ,_ my colorful little fox_ ?''  
Selma thought Alison might faint .  
**''S-she's mine ! ''** Ai raised his voice, without even thinking , and then quickly covered his mouth with his hands.  
Scratch what I just said about Selma , she was pretty damn sure Alison would faint.  
Instead Ren smirked , then smiled and started laughing  
''Very well , Sempai. The little fox is yours and the little pup is Otoyan's ...Then what do I get ?''  
''Masato.'' Selma whispered , hoping no one but Otoya who was next to her would hear.  
Ren stopped smiling , but then grinned.  
''I suppose you're right little pup , so whaddaya say _Masayan_ ? '' he turned around to face his colleague and grabbed his tie.  
''Remove your hand from my tie , and I might let you live after this.'' the guy answered , sounding _extremely_ serious.  
*** * ***  
After Natsuki showed up , they started rehearsing , Selma and Alison were watching. But , they both started singing with Starish , when they were singing Maji Love 2000% . They were singing without realizing it , but the others noticed , and Reiji whispered something to Camus. At the end of the rehearsal Camus cleared his throat and announced :  
''You'll be singing with us as well. Tomorrow you shall learn the choreography. Selma ! You will sing a duet with Ittoki ! Alison ! You will sing one with Ai ! ''  
And so , another happy-dance began. This time they were also chanting :  
**''Singing with them , lalala ,we're singing with them!''**


	6. Before the Show

The next day ,Alison didn't have time to start ''cooking'' since Camus made sure he was the first one to wake up. Anyway , the morning passed without any surprises and left home half an hour before the rehearsal.

They began with the choreography. Both of the girls had to learn the choreography for Maji Love 2000% and Posion kiss , and Alison had to learn the one for Winter Blossom , it didn't involve too much moving , but according to Shou , Alison had to learn how to connect with the song better. Selma also had to practice moving around with the guitar , since her and Otoya decided they'd do Nijiiro OVER DRIVE! and she asked him if they could be the ones playing guitar instead of the band , and he smiled and said yes.

They practiced ,and practiced and practiced (the girls realized how hard idols had it) and finally they were ready. All of them.

* * *

*Day of the show. **9:00 am** . Show starts at **8:30pm**.*

Selma got used to waking up in her room over at Ai's place. But now she woke up in a completely different place. It was an apartment , somewhere high up , 7th maybe 8th floor. Nice bedroom , a bit messy , she was sleeping in a double bed. She heard someone snoring next to her. A very cute snore. The source of those snores was *drumroll* Otoya-kun.

*Oh God...what did I do?'' were the first thoughts of the day , but she soon realized she was still in yesterday's T-shirt and sweatpants , and that she probably fell asleep after the extra practice hours , the ones that made Nijiiro OVER DRIVE perfect.

She just waited. Didn't move or anything . Just waited for him to wake up. When he did first thing she did was apologise, whispering of course , since he just woke up :

''Otoya-kun , sorry for the trouble.''

He turned around , stroked Selma-chan's messy hair , and whispered :

''No trouble at all.'' then after pausing a few seconds he added ''Can I kiss you ?''

She nodded and they well...kissed . Nothing more than that...sadly.

''If I get another couple of those before the show , I might not be so nervous.''

He smiled and kissed her again. Then they had breakfast , and had to go back to Ai's place , since Selma needed to get ready , and her clothes were there.

* * *

**(12:32pm)**

Alison was in her room , she was hardly able to eat anything , and now she was just sitting on her bed , frozen.

*knock knock* ''Can I come in ?''

''Ai ? Yeah ...''

''You okay ?'' he asked after he came inside the room

''No. I might die. If I go on stage , I'll feel like fainting, then I'm gonna mess something up and I'll die. That's that. I can't ...I just... Ugh ! ''

''It's okay. I guess its normal to feel like that. I don't really know what that feels like so I don't think I can discuss it with you but... Just know that I'm gonna be there with you. And you won't mess up. I... I won't allow you ! ''

She just couldn't help herself . She jumped on him and kissed him. For a very long time. And it went on . No prank this time.

* * *

Selma already left by the time Alison and Ai began ''not pranking'' . Camus was also out ;)


	7. Before-during-after the Show

***6:52pm***

_''Anyone seen m-''_

_''Go get it yourself Jinguji !''_

_''Hirijikawa-san here's you tie !''_

_''STOP IT NATSUKI !''_

_''Selma-chaaan~''_

_''Ah , RAN-RAN!''_

_''Could I get some water, please ?''_

**...**So many sounds...She felt like dying. She really did. And she told him she'd feel like that. But he just had to be all sweet and stuff and ...ugh. Now , Alison was sitting in her special seat , with some fancy-make-up-chick getting her ready for the show. Selma was done with her make-up since she insisted on not having any , but since the staff couldn't let her go like that , she still got some. Everyone was ready , mostly. Ties still had to be tied, guitars retuned ,so , just the basic stuff.

''Thanks.'' was all she managed to say when the make-up-chick was done.

''Yooouuu readyyyy ?''

Alison jumped up and yelled , whispering :''Don't just sneak up on me like that Selma-chan ! I feel so ...ugh , I could kill someone. Besides , how can you be all ...happy and energic and stuff , when we're about to go on stage ?''

''Oh I'm not happy or anything , in fact , I feel like crap. **BUT ! **I'm probably not going to show it untill we're on stage...Oh actually , Shou said he'd kick me if I messed lighten up, and remember , Ai's here for you. Well , actually, he's in the other room , but he's still... you know , gonna be there ...or here , for you.''

Yeah , it was bad-joke time for Selma.

* * *

***7:23pm* **

After Ai was done with his hair and make-up , he went to check on Alison. Good thing he did , she was even worse than when Selma talked to her. Everyone was running around , yelling and looking for specific people. She was just curled up in her chair , looking down.

''Are you okay Ali-...''

''No I'm not ! Why do you keep asking ? I'm going to die ! ''

Ai had no idea what to do , he felt just fine. He remembered something from earlier that day and thought he'd try it:

''You know...You seemed pretty relaxed after ...you know , today. If you want we could *cough* ''

She almost fell out of her chair :

''Well ...you - Ah no ! Nope . Later. Right now , just , say something that'll relax me.''

''I -uh...REIJI ! COME HERE !''

Seconds later Reiji was right there, next to Alison . Ai told him about how stressed she was , and also told him to find some way to relax her.

''Oooh , I know.'' he grinned and whispered something into her ear: ''...Ran-Ran...my hair...kissed...I stroked ...usually...more...good...performance.''

Alison was almost drooling. Ai didn't catch everything that his colleague said , but he was sure Reiji was blackmailing Alison with real-life ReijixRanmaru yaoi.

Suddenly , the girl stood up

''Selma ! ''

Her friend quickly appeared out of nowhere.

''Don't you dare screw up ! And if you see me screwing up , I want you to kick me off stage.''

Selma looked puzzled.

''I'll explain later. Just promise !''

''Promise to kick you ?'' , Alison nodded , so Selma said ''Uh, okay ? ''

''Yay!''

Yes , Selma's friend was , _well actually is_, crazy.

* * *

***11:30pm***

The show was over. And it went great !

First Starish sang some songs , then Quartet Night , and then they brought out the big guns : Alison and Selma.

They sang Maji Love 2000% and it was flawless. Then Quartet Night , which was also perfectly performed. But then it was time for the duets :

First was Selma. While she was singing with Otoya, it was as if she forgot about the audience. She was just having fun , playing her guitar , running around on stage , and singing with her crush. And at the end he kissed her on the cheek, even though that wasn't in the loved the performance , even the fangirls who wanted to kill Selma.

Next up was Alison. Her song was much slower , so it didn't include much moving around , but Ai made all these sexy/cute handsigns and twirls and stuff and she also did some of those. But , unlike her friend , she couldn't forget about all those people looking at them . She was very , very , very and about ten more ''very'''s nervous ,but still , seeing Selma backstage ,with Otoya behind her, ready to come kick her, made her feel ... reassured ...I think. She just sang , and made these very ''lovey-dovey'' movements.

At the end , she looked like she was about to faint. But , before you knew it , Ai pulled her into a deep kiss, right there in front of everyone . Then a staff member pulled the curtains ,because Reiji said the girl might faint for real , after such a kiss. And he was right . The moment Ai finished kissing her, she looked up and after a whisper of ''Bloody Hell.'' fainted. Natsuki and Shou , who were on that side of the stage (well , backstage) immediately jumped to the rescue and caught her. They carried her backstage , on a sofa , and brought some water and a doctor.

They couldn't just leave the fans like that , so Reiji and Otoya went on stage and gave a small thank-you speech and said that they had tons of fun and hoped the fans felt the same etc. Most of the people were disappointed not to see the rest of the members , but becaus they enjoyed the show a lot they didn't complain.

* * *

Ai looked terrified. He kept thinking it was his fault for Alison fainting . The doctor said nothing happened , because she didn't hit her head. But what if Natsuki and Shou wouldn't have been there?

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder

''Don't worry about it , dude. That just happened because she's over-emotional. It wasn't anyone's fault.''

Selma , looking just as terrified tried to comfort him. She was probably right , but that didn't change the fact that if she fell and hit her head , she could have gotten hurt badly. Selma spoke again:

''I know what you're thinking, and you're right. But , she didn't get hurt. So it's okay.'' she weakly smiled , walked over to Otoya and hugged him .

* * *

***01:07am***

Alison woke up about half an hour ago , and she talked to Ai for quite some time , and kept telling him it wasn't his fault , untill he understood (sorta) and they hugged.

Everything was okay now. The show was over.


	8. That's it

The day after the show , everyone went out , including the girls. As promised , Reiji took Alison somewhere where no one would hear them (no , not what you think , bloody pervert ) and he began telling her about his and Ranmaru's ...umm ...sex-life.

She looked very dreamy and happy when they returned and he looked amused. Anyway , the evening passed without any other major events , but at the end , after almost everyone left, except for Reiji and Ranmaru , Alison and Ai , Selma and Otoya and Camus , Reiji wanted to remind everyone about something no one knew about :

''Don't forget people , triple date tomorrow ! ''

_**''Ehhhhh ?'**_' the rest chorused , shocked.

''Didn't I tell you yesterday ? I think I forgot . Tomorrow , Ali-chan with Ai-Ai , Selma-chan with Otoya-kun and Ran-Ran with me . We're all going on a triple can come too Miyu-chan , if you feel lonely .''

''I shall not attend.''

''Okaaay ~ But the you two and you two , aren't allowed to say no. Simply because you're really cute.''

Everyone nodded.

* * *

The next day , Reiji took everyone to this really cute coffee-shop .

After ordering he said : ''This is where Ran-Ran found our house.'' and hugged his partner's arm , seeing that , both Alison and Selma let out a small ''Aww''

They drank coffee and juice and water , and ate all sorts of good stuff , and Reiji teased Ranmaru about his Neko-cupcakes (again)

A lot of time was spent listening to Selma's stories. But then, Reiji cleared his throat and said :

''Ai-Ai ! Otoya-kun ! I belive you wanted to ask something.''

''Well ...You see girls ...''Ai began , scratching the back of his head .

''We wanted to ask you...If ummm...''Otoya continued scratching his cheek

''Go on~'' Reiji told them

''STAY HERE! '' they both blurted

Alison and Selma exchanged looks , not quite sure about what those two were saying.

''We ...I ... Selma-chan ...come live with me ! I mean...if you want to ...If that's ... Well ummm'' Otoya said , his face becoming as red as his hair. The answer to that was a kiss , coming from Selma , of course .

Alison was on the verge of tears ''Ai...Do you want to ask me the same thing ?''

He nodded ''Well , I want to ask you to live with me. Not with Otoya.'' , she giggled , then started kissing him , tears streaming down her face. Happy tears.

''Aww, Ran-Ran , everyone's kissing.''

''Shut up.'' RanRan ordered before grabbing Reiji's chin and pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

Their lives carried on. From time to time , they'd go back home to visit , Alison and Selma I mean. Sometimes they'd get into stupid couple fights with teir boyfriends , but that didn't last. Later on they went to university , and after that , they had a double wedding. In case you're wondering what happened to Reiji and Ranmaru , they also got married.

* * *

_That's it __**!**__ I'm very sorry I have to end this , but I'm seriously running out of ideas for this fic. So this is the end. But , I'm gonna keep on writing (the real Alison would kill me if not) ._

_See you in other fics , and thanks for reading ^_^ _


End file.
